Glee Year One
by KeepCalmAndBaritoneOn
Summary: Amy and Jacob Adams. Living with their single mother in New York City, this family decided they wanted a change. So they moved to Ohio. What they didn't expect was to be caught up in a whirlwind of drama, romance, tragedy, teamwork, music, friendship, and family. Because now they have a new family they never expected: Glee club. Looks like they're in for the ride of their lives.R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...trust me, there would probably be many changes if I did. So, basically, this story is not going to include any of the original show's characters except for Mr. Shue(and other teachers), and basically is almost like an alternate universe, same start to it, but a whole different cast of characters. So, anyway, read on, and hopefully enjoy!  
**

**P.S. They are all freshman!**

**The Cast**

**Amelia "Amy" Adams- **She is a (short)freshman with waist-length blonde hair and hazel eyes who moved to Lima, Ohio from New York City with her brother and single mom. She has always loved to sing, and was part of a band with her brother back at their old school. She is also friendly and outgoing, and puts on a passive-aggressive polite "act" for people she doesn't particularly care for. She has moved around schools often, and though she is involved in cheer-leading and seen as very attractive with large eyes, naturally pink curved lips and a slender frame, she chooses to stay away from the "popular" crowd, and hang with groups of people who she genuinely finds as good friends, even though others may not approve. She regularly keeps in touch with her gay best friend, Simon, who still lives up in New York.

**Jacob Adams-** Jacob is a freshman with a build much unlike his sister. He is tall and thin, although he has some muscle, and callused fingers from years of playing the guitar and other musical instruments. He has curly blonde hair with bangs that sweep across his forehead just above his sea-green eyes. He also is very good at singing, but only played instruments in his band while his sister and Simon sang the leads. He is just as outgoing as his sister, but not as athletic. He prefers to write, or draw, or create music. He has a secret passion for composing symphonies, and wishes to become a renown conductor and musician. He participates in marching and concert band, and plays the french horn. He just loves all things artistic and creative. Heloves making new friends, and particularly enjoys the company of his crazy friends from band class.

**Icadia Rivera-** Icadia is a Latina of average height, with a slender frame, dark brown hair styled into a pixie cut, and brown eyes. She is confident girl who's not afraid to stand up for what she believes in and definitely not afraid to sass someone who she doesn't get along with. On the flip-side, she loves to sing, and has a strong voice; she dreams of one day becoming a "mainstream" singer on the radio, and is ready to give anything to achieve this dream. Her ambition often gets the better of her and tends to lead to conflicts in her life, but she feels as if it is all worth the work.

**Simon Weelip-** Currently living in New York, Simon is best friends with Amy, who he regularly keeps in contact with. He is an optimistic freshman with black hair, blue eyes, and a taste for adventure and experience. He will be a character you will find out more about later on. ;)

**Kelsey Shores-** Kelsey Shores is the typical cheer-leader. She is tall with long copper colored hair and green eyes with a facetious and vindictive attitude towards others. She takes on the typical behavior of exclusively dating jocks and hanging with the "popular" crew. However, she really is often trying to overcompensate for her deep-seated insecurities that nobody else knows about because she doesn't have any real friends.

**Kevin Stewarts-** Kevin is a jock and all-around ladies' man. However, he is currently dating Kelsey, even though their relationship is rocky at best. He has brown hair and blue eyes, and an incredible voice, but not much talent with instruments.

**Evan Richards-** A freshman, and a romantic at heart, Evan is a naturally sweet and personable guy. Although a bit of a dork, he is definitely adorable with pale blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He enjoys writing and taking pictures. He is tall and thin, and also a talented cook.

**Emily Davis-** Emily is a freshman, and a player on the soccer team. She is slightly short, with shoulder length black hair and lightly tanned skin. She has a slender figure, and is also very pretty. She has cat-like gold eyes and a playful smirk. She is also in the marching band and concert band(later in the year). She loves all things musical, and loves to sing. She is a definite tom-boy, but still likes to dress up on occasion. She is somewhat shy, but very sweet and caring. She tends to show out her mothering qualities, especially to her friends when they are in need. She is very mature, yet also goofy. There is also an inner romantic dwelling within her. Her two best friends are Avery and Tracy.

**Cris Carraway- **Hilarious and also very smart, Cris is a comical genius. He sometimes has somewhat sarcastic humor, but is generally good-natured and enjoys company. He has a very sweet side to him, and watches out for those he cares for. He has short black hair and dark, dark eyes. He tends to be almost a little cocky, and has a very self-assured sense of humor. Although he has never really had a serious relationship, he does wish to become involved with somebody who he cares about. He is also in band(both), and plays the trombone. Also, unlike Evan, he is more than just a little dorky.

**Tracy Elena Hughes- **Tracy can be described as one word: crazy. She is free-spirited, not afraid to be who she is, and definitely spunky. She is average height and has beautiful short brown-and-blonde hair. She loves to have fun, but also enjoys fawning over guys..She has had some problems at home, and is suffering from the recent passing away of her mother. She too is in band and plays baritone.

**Avery Jills- **Avery is shortish and very pretty with medium length dark brown hair and hazel colored eyes. She also has a spunky personality, and loves writing and drawing. She particularly loves anime, and is amazing at drawing it. She is taking art class, and is in soccer along with Emily. She is very loyal, tough, and also a bit of a tom-boy.

**Jeffrey Spicks- **Jeffrey is an all-around, good-natured, intelligent guy. He is particularly good friends with Avery, and they both share many interests for books and anime. He also is on the soccer team. He is average height with reddish-brown hair that falls down in bangs swept behind his ears, and a thin but muscular build.

**Okay, that took forever to write, but there will also be more characters introduced and created as we go along. So, anyway, these are all of the main characters I'll start off with. I have a feeling each chapter's gonna be lo-o-o-o-o-o-ong!**

* * *

**~Chapter One~~Audition Week~**

Mr. Shuester slowly flattened the light blue piece of paper over the announcement board set clearly on the wall of one of McKinley High's brightly lit hallways. He put his hands on his hips, feeling optimistic as he stared at the audition sign up sheet for the new addition: Glee club.

He looked side to side down the hallway, and sighed, shrugging when he didn't see anybody come to sign up, so he simply walked away.

* * *

**Amy**

"Bye mom!" I called through my mom's car door window as me and my brother, Jacob, stepped out of the vehicle and closed the doors before she began to slowly drive away.

"Bye hon!" She called back in reply before pulling up to normal speeds and driving off down the road to work. Me and Brandon turned and began walking through the school parking lot towards the large entrance doors.

As we approached these seemingly gaping doors, I tried to gather up my thoughts. It was already the second week of school, and I was just starting to get used to my new surroundings. I quickly pulled my hair back into a high pony, knowing how strict Sue was about that thing, before following my brother into the building. The normal crowd was milling around before class, chatting beside lockers, pulling stuff out of bags, and exchanging gossip.

I did have to admit though, I still was not used to the whole "small-town" atmosphere going on in Lima. I was definitely missing the fresh and crisp city air of New York City. I sighed as I slowly weaved my way through students beside my brother on our way to our lockers.

When we finally reached our destination, I hurriedly turned the combination for my locker(13-28-27), and opened it up. I pulled out the book I would need for first period: Geometry. I then closed the locker and turned to talk to Jacob.

"You ready for another day?" I asked him. He opened up his mouth to speak, but before he did, Kelsey walked over, swinging her hips in the usual fashion that she did.

"Hey Amy," she said sarcastically, "Your pony's a little crooked. I mean, I only thought I should say it because, well...you're pretty lucky to be new here and get a spot on the cheer-leading squad just like that. Wouldn't want to mess things up with Sue, now would you?" She put on a sweet, innocent smile and fluttered her eyelashes at Jacob, who just furrowed his eyebrow in annoyance and slight confusion.

I coyly smiled back, playing along. "You know, you're right. I mean, you tried really hard for that position as captain of the squad. You must be upset for not getting it, and I did. It's _so nice_ of you to help me stay on top." I soaked as much sarcasm as I could muster into those statements, and she looked as if she would either slap me, yell, or cry. She simply clenched her teeth, grinned, and stomped off into the other direction.

As soon as she was gone, I turned to Jacob and we both erupted into quiet, muffled laughter, trying to hide it in our hands as she faded down the hallway.

* * *

**Emily**

I watched curiously as Mr. Shue walked down the hallway after posting some sort of sign up on the bulletin. I slowly walked up to it, clutching my band folder, and examined the piece of paper closely.

"Glee Auditions!" It read. "Come and sing to find your place in the club!" I smiled a little, pulled the pen sticking out the top of my folder, and wrote my name carefully with my left hand: _Emily Davis._ I put the pen back, satisfied, and looked at the time.

I turned and looked down the hallway, wondering, _What now?_ Suddenly, my two best friends hurtled into me.

"Hey guys!" I yelled in surprise, turning to look at them. "Sup, Avery, Sup Tracy," I added, smiling.

"Sup," Avery replied.

"Hey!" Tracy greeted.

"Actually," I began, looking back over at the sign-up sheet, "There's this new club I think I'm gonna try. Glee club. You know, where you sing and stuff. I just hope it doesn't conflict with band practice."

Tracy nodded. "Yeah, there's no way I'd wanna miss band!" Then she looked over at the paper eagerly, grinned, and announced, "I'm gonna try out!" I scoffed a little, amused, and watched as she filled her name out on the second line.

"You should too," I said to Avery.

"You think?" She asked me, looking uncertain, then murmured, "I don't know..."

I smiled, and said to her, "Come on, you need to. You're a great singer, and I think it'll be really fun."

"What about soccer?" She asked. "We have practice for that on Wednesday and you have band practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays. How's that gonna work out?"

I sighed, then reassured her, "I'm sure it'll work out. Besides," I added, smiling, "I always figured I'd have a super hectic schedule in high school."

Finally, she smiled back at me, turned around, and borrowed Tracy's pen, writing a neat swirling cursive "Avery Jills" on the third line.

"Okay," I said, "Let's go..."

"Where?" Tracy asked. I simply shrugged.

* * *

**Jacob**

After Amy and I gathered up what we would need for 1st period, we began to head down the hallway in search of someone to talk to or something to talk about. While she looked out for some familiar faces from her cheer-leading squad, I watched out for pretty much anybody from band. Besides that, I hadn't met much of anyone. Mainly people here sort of clung to people they already knew last year or before that.

Finally we came to the bulletin board, and a bright blue flyer that was posted on there caught my eye. I stopped and stepped backwards, scanning my eyes over it. I grabbed Amy's arm, stopping her. She looked at me. "What?"

"Look," I responded, "Glee club." Memories of last year filled my mind. Both me and Amy were really into music. We had even started a band with some of our friends at our old school in New York. At one point we had actually petitioned for a glee club because we had heard so much about them, but nothing ever really happened.

"Oh wow," she exclaimed, and I let go of her arm so she could come closer. "Sign me up!" She smiled, and quickly brought out a pen. I watched as she quickly wrote her name down for auditions, and then I followed by example. I glanced down the list to see if there was anybody familiar. _Oh, Emily and Tracy from band,_ I thought.

_Tracy,_ I thought curiously, my mind lingering over her name for a few moments, before I shook the thought out. I was pretty sure I had met Avery sometime too, when she was hanging out with Emily and Tracy.

* * *

**Kevin**

I looped my arm around Kelsey's shoulders, and smiled down at her, still chewing on a large wad of gum.

"Ugh," she scoffed, "Spit that out, would you? It's _kind_ of grossing me out." I rolled my eyes playfully and squeezed her. We stood, our backs to our lockers, when suddenly, I saw her eyes look down the hall.

I followed hr gaze, and saw Amy and her brother Jacob signing up for something down the hall up on the bulletin board. I smirked, my eyes wandering down to Amy's thighs, not-so-covered by the short mini-skirt of that little red and white cheer-leading outfit. Kelsey didn't notice this time, so I supposed I was lucky.

* * *

**Kelsey**

I felt my fists clench as I watched that undeserving...twit...sign up for something. "Oh, there is no way I am letting that girl find something else to do better than me at," I fumed to myself. I didn't think Kevin heard what I said, I thought he was probably checking Amy out again, like he did with pretty much all girls. But this time I didn't really think about it.

"Come on," I ordered, grabbing Kevin's hand and dragging him after me. When we reached the bulletin board Amy and her brother had left, but there was already a pencil sitting on the edge of the bulletin, so I grabbed it and hastily wrote down mine and Kevin's names.

"Hey," he protested slightly teasingly, "You don't even know if I can even sing!"

"We'll find out then," I replied, feeling extremely no-nonsense right now. He sighed, and looked away again. I bit my lip, and saw another cheer-leader walk past us out of the corner of my eye. I had no doubt where he was looking.

* * *

**Jeffrey**

I was walking down the hall with Cris, laughing about some joke he just made involving trumpet players and light bulbs(honestly I really didn't have any idea what he was talking about because I'm not in band), when we ran into Emily, Tracy, and Avery. "Hey Ave!" I greeted, smiling and affectionately swiping my hand across the short brunette's arm.

"Hey Jeff," she replied with a laugh, punching me not so affectionately in the arm. I let out a slight cry of protest, but thought the giggle that followed was quite adorable.

"Hey Jeff," Emily greeted me, "Hey Cris." I nodded and said a friendly 'sup'.

Meanwhile Cris proceeded to engage her in a rather lengthy conversation...or joke...I really couldn't tell. "Anyway," Avery said, bringing back Emily and Cris's attention, "Me, Tracy, and Emily found this flyer for a glee club. It looks like fun, you two should totally join."

I smiled down at her. "Count me in," I said. She smiled back, and her and Emily led the way back to the bulletin.

* * *

**Icadia**

I pushed my way through the group of people standing around the bulletin, my light blue sundress swishing around my knees. "'Scuse me," I said, picking up the pencil and smiling as I wrote my name down on one the lines to audition for glee club.

I finished writing, and turned to face the other people. There were five of them, three of which gripped band folders, and the other two were totally flirting with each other. I gave them a sarcastic smile that lasted about two seconds before I was on my way. The bell screeched out across the hall.

_Screeeeeeech!_

I kept walking, my posture tall, and suddenly felt an ice cold slushie sloshed directly in my face. It was bright blue, so atleast it wouldn't leave any stains on my clothes, but I stood there in shock as a group of jocks walked by me, laughing. I let out a frustrated grunt, and suddenly a hand was on my shoulder. "What?!" I barked impatiently, turning to see the black-haired chick holding a band folder.

"Um," she said, "Do you need some help cleaning up?" She asked. I rolled my eyes, increasingly irritated, and stomped my way to the bathroom...by myself.

* * *

**Evan**

I hurried forward as the crowd headed off to class, and wrote my name down in near-perfect cursive on the last line on the audition sheet. I looked around the halls, sighed, and hurried off to Algebra 1. _Great,_ I thought, _I'm gonna be late again._

* * *

**Amy**

_Finally,_ I thought, _it's Friday! Audition time! _The final school bell rang, and me and Jacob rushed from our last class of the day to the auditorium. I could feel the nervous energy and excitement coursing through me.

It was like I was going through withdrawal, and finally, I knew that I was about to get another fix. That is, it had been so long since me or Jacob had been able to play a song or sing anything together. Of course, the move to Ohio meant the breakup of our band, _Dark Angels,_ but we had also been so busy just preparing for our new school and getting all our classes figured out and just plain getting used to everything.

There was definitely a big difference between New York City and Lima, Ohio.

I was the first one to go up on stage, where some people were waiting to play my music for me. I handed out the papers, like I was supposed to, and walked up to the microphone stand.

Of course, I had chosen a Christina Perri song. She was my all-time favorite artist. The song was...Tragedy. It was also I song I knew exceedingly well.

As the violins started up, and the music began to swell, I grew ready, smiling. I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them as I began to sing.

_If you could envision_  
_The meaning of a tragedy...oooh_  
_You might be_  
_Surprised to hear it's you and me_

_When it comes down to it_  
_You never made the most of it...oooh_  
_So I cried, cried, cried_  
_And now I say goodbye_

_And I won't be made a fool of..._  
_Don't call this love_

_When did you decide_  
_That I didn't have enough to buy?_  
_Forgive and forget you a thousand times_  
_For the fire and the sleepless nights_

_And I won't be made a fool of..._  
_Don't call this love_

_Don't call this love_  
_La la la la la la love_  
_La la la la la la love_

_Why did you feel the need to prove that everybody else was right?_  
_No, I won't fight_

_Oh you're my tragedy... tragedy_  
_Oh you're my tragedy,_  
_Oh, this is ooh no no no_

_La la la la la la la la la love_  
_La la la la la la la la la love_  
_La la la la la la la la la love_  
_La la la la la la la la la love_

I sang through the whole song with a steady, strong voice, and gripped the mic stand with emotion. I could practically feel the lyrics vibrating through my body, relishing in the perfect instrumentals as they complemented my vocals.

Finally, as I sang out the last note with clarity and the music faded, Mr. Shuester clapped, and smiled up at me before saying, "Monday and Friday, after school. Practice."

I grinned, bowed, and rushed off the stage.

* * *

**Jacob- The Fray: Never Say Never**

I stepped onto the stage, handed out the sheet music and such, and stood by the mic as I waited. I took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

_Some things we don't talk about_  
_Rather do without_  
_And just hold the smile_  
_Falling in and out of love_  
_Ashamed and proud of_  
_Together all the while_

_You can never say never_  
_While we don't know when_  
_But time and time again_  
_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_[2x]_

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_  
_As far as the eye can see_  
_Under your command_  
_I will be your guardian_  
_When all is crumbling_  
_I steady your hand_

_You can never say never_  
_While we don't know when_  
_Time, time, time again_  
_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_[2x]_

_We're falling apart and coming together again and again_  
_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_[4x]_

* * *

**Icadia's Audition- Adele: Skyfall**

_This is the end_  
_Hold your breath and count to ten_  
_Feel the earth move and then_  
_Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_  
_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_  
_So overdue I owe them_  
_Swept away, I'm stolen_

_Let the sky fall_  
_When it crumbles_  
_We will stand tall_  
_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_  
_When it crumbles_  
_We will stand tall_  
_Face it all together_  
_At skyfall_  
_That skyfall_

_Skyfall is where we start_  
_A thousand miles and poles apart_  
_Where worlds collide and days are dark_  
_You may have my number, you can take my name_  
_But you'll never have my heart_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_  
_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_  
_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_  
_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_  
_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_  
_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_  
_Face it all together_  
_At skyfall_

_[2x:]_  
_(Let the sky fall_  
_When it crumbles_  
_We will stand tall)_

_Where you go I go_  
_What you see I see_  
_I know I'd never be me_  
_Without the security_  
_Of your loving arms_  
_Keeping me from harm_  
_Put your hand in my hand_  
_And we'll stand_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_  
_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_  
_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_  
_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_  
_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_  
_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_  
_Face it all together_  
_At skyfall_

_Let the sky fall_  
_We will stand tall_  
_At skyfall_  
_Oh_

* * *

**Kelsey and Kevin's Audition- B.O.B. ft. Priscilla: John Doe**

_Kelsey~_  
_Seems like your heart stops working_  
_The minute they close the curtain_  
_And take off your mask_  
_And take off your costume_  
_And if anyone asks you're taking a smoke break_  
_Drinking some coffee_  
_But everyone knows what you're doing_  
_Seems like the bus moves slower_  
_Just cause you got somewhere to go_  
_So you take a few pills in Beverly Hills_  
_But if anyone asks you've got a prescription_  
_You got an addiction_  
_Who do you think that you're fooling_

_John Doe, I just want the John I know_  
_Once you put the drinks on hold_  
_Maybe you could come back home_  
_John Doe, ooh oh oh oooh_  
_Oooh oh oh ohooh oooh_  
_Oooh oh oh ohooh oooh_

_Kevin~_  
_Errybody's addicted to something_  
_Errybody's got to grip onto something_  
_Even if it's just to feel the response of appeal_  
_Maybe once, maybe twice_  
_Maybe hundreds of times, hundreds of times_  
_Without it, it's just harder to function at times_  
_You race to the bottom of every single bottle_  
_As if there was someone or something to find_  
_You're struggling in your mind_  
_And you tell yourself lie after lie_  
_'Til you get to the point where it's no longer private_  
_People that you work with noticed the signs_  
_When you walk in the room_  
_It gets noticeably quiet_  
_So you break up the silence, you say you've been at the gym_  
_But the way that you look, you can't blame on the diet_  
_So what you hiding?_

_Kelsey~_  
_John Doe, I just want the John I know_  
_Once you put the drinks on hold_  
_Maybe you could come back home_  
_John Doe, ooh oh oh oooh_  
_Oooh oh oh ohooh oooh_  
_Oooh oh oh ohooh oooh_

_Kevin~_  
_Yeah, I've probably had too many things_  
_Smashed too many freaks_  
_Had too much to dro...(I mean)_  
_Had too much to drink_  
_Left the club, ended up in custody_  
_Random drug test, passed it luckily_  
_My girl broke up with me cause she walked in suddenly_  
_With a woman up under me_  
_I told her "Wait!_  
_It ain't what it look like!_  
_I must've slip and fell, clumsy me!"_  
_Well, at least I admit it, cause the worst you could do_  
_Is to do it and not be man enough to say that you did it_  
_That's just how you prevent it, well I ain't no different_  
_I love all the money, the fame_  
_And the parties with beautiful women_  
_I'd spent so much time as an underground artist_  
_Cause I was afraid to succumb to the business_  
_And what I'd become_  
_But that what you'd judge I become_  
_The path with the greatest resistance_  
_That's how the tables can turn, when they pivot_  
_And change your perspective and flip your entire position_  
_My whole life I've been dying to wish and to live and experience_  
_Everything possible_  
_When I told them my dreams, they just said they ain't logical_  
_Now, I can see it - it's optical_

_Kelsey~_  
_ooh oh oh oooh_  
_Oooh oh oh ohooh oooh_  
_Oooh oh oh ohooh oooh_

_John Doe, I just want the John I know_  
_Once you put the drinks on hold_  
_Maybe you could come back home_  
_John Doe_

* * *

**Evan's Audition- The Fray: She Is**

_Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home_  
_For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own_  
_To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand_  
_Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_

_This is going to break me clean in two_  
_This is going to bring me close to you_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_  
_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down_  
_I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around_  
_When it falls in place with you and I, we go from if to when_  
_Your side and mine are both behind it's indication_

_This is going to bring me clarity_  
_This'll take the heart right out of me_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_  
_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_This is going to bring me to my knees_  
_I just want to hold you close to me_

_[x2]_  
_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_  
_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_She is everything_  
_(I needed)_  
_She is everything_

* * *

**Emily's Audition- Coldplay: Magic**

_Call it magic_  
_Call it true_  
_Call it magic_  
_When I'm with you_  
_And I just got broken_  
_Broken into two_  
_Still I call it magic_  
_When I'm next to you_

_And I don't, and I don't and I don't, and I don't_  
_No, I don't,_  
_It's true_  
_I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you_  
_I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't_  
_No, I don't,_  
_It's true_  
_I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you_

_Ooooh ooh ooh_

_Call it magic_  
_Cut me into two_  
_And with all your magic_  
_I disappear from view_  
_And I can't get over_  
_Can't get over you_  
_Still I call it magic_  
_You're such a precious jewel_

_And I don't, and I don't and I don't, and I don't_  
_No, I don't,_  
_It's true_  
_I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you_  
_I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't_  
_No, I don't,_  
_It's true_  
_I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you_

_Wanna fall_  
_I fall so far_  
_I wanna fall_  
_I fall so hard_  
_And I call it magic_  
_And I call it true_  
_I call it magic_

_Ooooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooooh ooh ooh_

_And if you were to ask me_  
_After all that we've been through_  
_Still believe in magic_  
_Oh yes I do_  
_Oh yes I do_  
_Yes I do_  
_Oh yes I do_  
_Of course I do_

* * *

**Cris's Audition- Coldplay: Sky Full Of Stars**

_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_  
_I'm gonna give you my heart_  
_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_  
_'Cause you light up the path_

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart_  
_I don't care if you do, ooh_  
_'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_  
_I think I saw you_  
_{Instrumental}_

_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_  
_I wanna die in your arms_  
_'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark_  
_I'm gonna give you my heart_

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart_  
_I don't care if you do, ooh_  
_'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_  
_I think I see you_  
_I think I see you_  
_{Instrumental}_

_You're a sky, you're a sky full of stars_  
_Such a heavenly view_  
_You're such a heavenly view_

* * *

**Tracy's Audition- Avril Lavigne: Sk8r Boi**

_He was a boy_  
_She was a girl_  
_Can I make it anymore obvious?_  
_He was a punk._  
_She did ballet._  
_What more can I say?_  
_He wanted her._  
_She'd never tell._  
_Secretly she wanted him as well._  
_And all of her friends_  
_Stuck up their nose._  
_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."_  
_He wasn't good enough for her._  
_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space._  
_She needed to come back down to earth._

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone._  
_She turns on TV and guess who she sees?_  
_Skater boy rockin' up MTV._  
_She calls up her friends._  
_They already know._  
_And they've all got tickets to see his show._  
_She tags along, stands in the crowd._  
_Looks up at the man that she turned down._

_[2x:]_  
_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."_  
_He wasn't good enough for her._  
_Now he's a superstar_  
_Slammin' on his guitar_  
_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry, girl, but you missed out._  
_Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now._  
_We are more than just good friends._  
_This is how the story ends._  
_Too bad that you couldn't see..._  
_See that man that boy could be._  
_There is more than meets the eye,_  
_I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl._  
_Can I make it anymore obvious?_  
_We are in love._  
_Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy._  
_I'll be backstage after the show._  
_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy._  
_I'll be backstage after the show._  
_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."_

* * *

**Avery and Jeffrey's Audition- Evanescence: Bring Me To Life ft. Paul McCoy**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_  
_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_  
_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_  
_You can't just leave me_  
_Breathe into me and make me real_  
_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling_  
_Only you are the life among the dead_

_{Jeffrey}_  
_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_  
_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_  
_Don't let me die here_  
_There must be something more_  
_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
_Bring me to life_

* * *

**Okay people! Well that was the first chapter! So, that was only auditions, so not that interesting, but next chapter we'll get into the good stuff! ;)**


End file.
